Gary motherwaitwho's this chick?
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: Your pokemon are all knocked out except for one, it has one single HP left, your steps from the pokemon center, you have no health items and who should appear but- Catherine Fr- wait...where's Gary Oak? What happens when gary is MIA for one of these famous encounters and everyone's strangest Authoress is in his place. Salty Talk, so be wary of reading to young ears.


Ash Ketchum was going over the hill.

He had just defeated about seven million trainers in the mountain and he could see the poke center.

His pokemon were all knocked out except for pikachu, who had one HP left.

He had no healing berries, no potions or revives and he was steps away from the center.

Who should appear but GARY MOTHERFU- wait, what?

Instead of Gary, a girl sat on a chair right in front of the doors.

He looked to the sides of the road and then approached the girl.

She looked up and took her glasses off.

"Your pokemon are almost done, you have no potions and your last pokemon is at one HP and who should appear but-" she said almost as if she had memorized it, polishing her glasses till they shone.

"Gary mother fucking oak..." He said.

"No, Catherine Fricken Marshincookies." she said, looking up at him as she placed her glasses on again.

"What kind of a Name is Marshincookies?"

"My cover ID, why, does it bother you? I don't feel like placing my real name out there." she said, glancing at him with her red glasses, the bottoms missing, so it gave her a coke-bottle-y effect with the overall look.

"Umm...where's gary? He normally is here in situations like these."

She picked at her nails and shrugged.

"He was sick today, simple as that. He told me to follow the instructions on the list."

"Oh, what does it say about me?"

"Hmm...your obviously Ash Ketchum and that whimpering thing in your arms is Pikachu, so lets see...it says here on the list to battle you so you have to do the mountain all over again...but i don't like that so the red X runs through it and you can walk on in." she said, after looking at it.

He smiled and held out his fist.

"Why not."

"Thanks Catherine Fricken Marshincookies!" He said after they fist bumped.

He ran on in the hospital and she picked up her collapsible folding chair.

She whistled and counted to three silently on her fingers.

On three, a Ho-oH arrived and fluffed his wings.

"Come'on you, lets go. We gotta get out of here before Gary sees this."

The Ho-oH flew away and a few minutes later, Ash, bag fully stocked with health potions and revives, his whole team healed, got on his bike and pedaled off.

Twenty five minutes precisely after they both left at their respective times, a noise was heard from the dumpster across the street from the pokemon Center, the one behind Rockollo's Restaurant.

A hand pushed the lid off the dumpster and grasped the side.

Another hand emerged and then the rest of Gary Oak did.

He fell over the edge of the dumpster and onto the ground.

He held the left side of his head, where a something had pushed his hair into the shape of the ultimate weapon of unconsciousness.

He moaned and looked around, then crawled into the road, aiming for the Hospital.

He was trying to figure out what the hell happened and remembered a girl, a rainbow and a frying pan descending on the left side of his head with much force.

_**I better not be late, i have to stop ash and send him back over the mountain. If i missed him, i'll be late catching up with him at the next town. Oh...who ever that girl is, she'll be needing a tyranitar to stop my fury once i find her...**_

* * *

Catherine sat with her Johto pokemon team, munching on a bowl of popcorn and a massive cup of Pepsi as she sat in her house in the real world.

Her Sinnoh teams were asleep in her room and her non-existent Kanto team sat on a piece of paper as she planned to have a team started soon.

Her Unova team was in the kitchen playing poker.

She turned the TV up, watching Sherlock Holmes 2: Game of Shadows.

She turned to her tyranitar and fist bumped her.

"Nicely done Lava. You swing like a axeman."

The tyranitar flipped her frying pan and ended up smacking her side of her head.

They all laughed and watched as Robert Downy Jr attacked a man who was basically made of knifes.

* * *

Hey guys, i was thinking about the Gary MF Oak joke that has been around for god knows how long and i wondered what would happen if i ended up waiting for Ash instead of Gary.

This was the magical result and i am happy i managed to write something.

Yes, i have a Tyranitar named Lava and let me tell you...LANCE LOOKED LIKE A BABY KITTEN NEXT TO HER IN THAT FINAL BATTLE WITH HIM (Proud mom face) and yeah i also have a Ho-oh named...Ho-oh...yeah.

Well i hope you enjoyed and please, review.

Jeez...i do think i just sounded like Lindsey Stirling...


End file.
